


[F4F] The Pleasure Planet

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Alien Planet, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Double Ended Dildo, F/F, Fdom, Hard fuck, Light Sci-Fi, Military/Whore, Spanking, cum, rough, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: You're a native of The Pleasure Planet, a place where many starships come to visit for shore leave. There's one particular Captain who exclusively hires you. She's been gone for far too long, but hey, she knows what she's signing up for. She's desperate to be degraded, punished, used. Luckily, that's all you've been craving too. After all, she's your favorite client.
Kudos: 6





	[F4F] The Pleasure Planet

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are ADULTS.
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Feel free to ad-lib and have fun with this script. 
> 
> The Sci-Fi element of this script is that the concept of a Pleasure Planet is inspired by Star Trek, but there's barely any reference to it being high sci-fi. So, if Sci-Fi isn't your thing, you could easily change this to a Pleasure Island/Hotel/Retreat.
> 
> This is all about roughness, longing, frustration, primal instinct, desperation, passion, intensity. Have fun. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! I love sound effects but if that's not available to you, that's A-OK! Moans and grunts are greatly greatly appreciated.
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions/possible FX/guidelines on endings)  
> [notes/actions/guidance]
> 
> \------------------------

(knocking)

Coming!

(door opens)

Well, hey there, princess. I wasn't expecting you.

It's been far too long.... where did you run off to?

Hmm. Did you miss me?

Mm, I knew you would. Well, you've been on duty for months. I bet that when you finally landed here, on the Pleasure Planet, you didn't even take the time to check in to your room.

I'm right, aren't I?

[laughs] See, there they are. Your bags. Do you even have a room to check into? Or did you just *know* that you'd be essentially setting up camp here?

God, you're *blushing*. Hmm, I'm probably gonna have to cancel all of my clients, huh?

Although, knowing how fucking filthy you are, you'd probably even *like* the humiliation of seeing me fuck other sluts.

Mm, it's an intriguing idea, I know. I can see just how wide your eyes got. [laughs] But not this time, babygirl. I'm keeping you to myself. Because *you* belong to *me*. I own that cunt, and you came here to be *reminded* of that, didn't you?

[laughs] You're already speechless, aren't you? You're like a deer in the headlights, already so deliciously intimidated by me. Makes you wonder who's the one hiring the other here.

The truth is, you've kept me waiting *way* too long. Sure, I've had a lot of women to keep me entertained on my planet, but honestly, they can be *such* boring prudes. They say they come to me to get degraded, but all they really want is to be called a bad girl or a dirty slut. You, though... Mmph.

I know why you always book me, always try to keep me to yourself. Because you *love* how cruel I can be to you. You *want* me to humiliate you, to beat you up, to keep making you cum until you're crying and begging me to stop.

Maybe even *need* me to. After so long giving orders to everyone else on the ship, the Captain just *needs* a break and to be told exactly what to do. [whispers] The Captain wants to be *reminded* that all she is is a dirty little cumslut.

Mm, Captain, already moaning when I haven't even *touched* you yet... You really did miss me, huh?

Fuck. Let's get you out of that uniform. Way too stuffy. You don't get to be a woman in uniform here, babygirl. That's right, take it all off, babygirl.

Fuck, those tits, just spilling out for me. I missed these curves so much.

What are you doing? Nuh-uh, slut, you're not getting dressed in your vacation clothes from your suitcase. You're gonna wear *this*.

Mm, I can't help it, I just want to see you all cute and girly for me. I love that little dress on you already. The way it has all those cute little ribbons, but then that naughty lace... and even giving me a little peek of your ass. Fuck.

No bra, no panties, bitch. Only the dress. I shouldn't have to go out of my way to get to spank that sweet, tight little cunt of yours.

Come over here and kiss me. Now. [kisses] Fuck, I've missed these lips. Kissing them, biting them, fucking myself against them... [kisses, bites]

Get down on the bed, now. I'm not wasting another second. Do I need to fucking push you, slut?

Yeah, babygirl, lie down for me. I need to taste you.

I'm just gonna lift up that pretty little dress.... *God*, what a gorgeous pussy. So pink and already dripping for me. You're already making a mess on my silk sheets. [whispers] I don't mind. I love you being so desperate for me already.

Let me just... [kisses] kiss up and down your thighs, working my way up... [kisses] and down... [kisses]

Oh, baby, you know how much I love to torture you. And how much I love [bites] leaving little bitemarks on those soft, soft inner thighs. You need [sucks] little marks to remind you who fucking *owns* you.

All you're good for is fucking and getting fucked. You're just my little fucktoy, aren't you? 

Say it, slut. Say "I'm your little fucktoy, miss". 

[teasingly] I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. Could you repeat that for me, please?

Mmm, good girl.

[slaps] Ooh, sorry, baby. You don't get a warning when I want to slap that clit. I need to get it all nice and sensitive, just throbbing for me, before I eat that pussy. [more slaps] 

Oh, does that hurt? Poor girl. Too [slap] fucking [slap] bad [slap]. I own your cunt and I'll do what I want with it, you dirty little whore.

Do you want my mouth, princess?

Then beg. Beg for it. Beg for my tongue. Beg for me to fuck you with my mouth.

Do it. [slap]

Louder. [slap]

I'm gonna just keep slapping you until you beg loud enough. [slap]

Yell out, bitch. [slap]

Mm, good girl. Now, take it.

[cunnilingus improv]

That's right, run your fingers through my hair, show me how badly you want it.

[more cunnilingus improv]

Do you want my fingers in you, babygirl?

Mmm, very well. I'll just slide one in there. [laughs] Mm, that feels good, huh, princess?

[more licking/sucking sounds as you finger her]

Do you want another finger? Mm, I knew you would, you greedy little whore.

How does that feel? [laughs] You don't even have to say anything, baby. The way your back is arching... fuck...

[more cunnilingus improv]

Take another finger, baby. You need to get stretched open nice and good to take my strap. Mm, *yes*, slut, you're gonna take my strap, after I make you cum with my mouth. Making nice little [lick] hard circles around your clit, [sucks] sucking on it... God, your pretty little pearl is so red for me. Hurts so good, doesn't it?

I need my tongue inside you. I need to drink all that cum from your filthy cunt. You're gonna cum soon, I can feel it.

I don't even need to feel you clenching around me. I've already trained you to cum on command. You're *mine*, and I *control* you.

Cum for me now, slut. I'm ordering you to.

Cum all over my tongue. Give it to me.

[licking, sucking, drinking noises]

Fuck. Beautiful. You're so sweet. I mean-- You *taste* so sweet.

[kisses]

I'm so sorry, princess, but I'm not giving you the chance to get your breath back. Lay back down. I'm gonna sit on your face and fuck your mouth.

Mmm, God, yes, stop struggling, slut. Let me just... pin those arms down with my knees. I want full access to that mouth, I want to be able to sit myself down perfectly on your face.

Good girl.

Now open your mouth and show me that slutty tongue. Mm, you're practically *drooling* with excitement. Such a dirty, nasty little girl.

[moans, you've sat on her face]

Oh baby, you can't expect me to warn you *every* time I choose to use your body as I wish. [moans]

Mine to *use*, mine to *punish*, mine to *please*, mine to *fuck*.[moans] Isn't that right, whore?

Yeah, good girl, moan for me... moan into my pussy... Take all of my cum... I'm so wet for you...

[improv here with facefucking/facesitting as you like]

...  
...

Okay, baby, enough. I've got a little surprise for both of us. Get up.

God, your eyes are still rolling with pleasure... Do I really taste that good, slut? [pause] Mm, I know...

[suddenly serious] No. Don't you dare wipe my cum off your face. You're *my* little cumslut, and your face is gonna remain soaking wet. 

[back to playful(ish) Domme]

Mm, check it out, baby... (optional SFX opening a drawer) I'm not using just any strap on you. I got us this beautiful double ended dildo.. with a little surprise in it too.

[pause]

[giggle] I know right! It's *so* cute, it's all pink and sparkly... just like my sweet, girly little whore.

I'm just gonna [moan] sit myself down on it... fuck... 

And you, baby... you're gonna get on all fours. That's right. I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard and *raw*, just like you like it. You just want to be thrown around like a little ragdoll, huh?

Well, baby, I'm gonna give you a warning now - I'm warning you that I'm about to fuck you senseless.

[moans] God, baby, your moans are so fucking hot.

[spank] Mm, sorry, honey, but you deserve a couple of spanks.

[spank] I would take out my riding crop or my flogger but I can't really wait any longer to punish you.

[spank] [laugh] Why would I punish you? Let me just... pull that hair, so you can listen closely to me..

[whispers] You were gone for far too long, baby.

[spank] Nobody can take a fuck like you.

[spank] And I know nobody can fuck you like I do.

[spank] So this is your punishment...

[spank] ...for keeping me waiting.

[spank] No letter...

[spank] ... no nothin'.

[spank. whisper] But, hey, you're here now, princess.

And I can get all that tension out on you right now.

Yeah, baby, fucking take it.

[fucking improv]

Mm, baby, I'm getting close... and by the way your body is bucking back against me... I know you are too...

And I told you I've got a little surprise for you... I'm gonna cum inside you.

[laughs] Oooh, I've got your attention now!

This delightful little strap can give you that cumlube I know your throbbing little cunt is aching for...

Do you want my cum, whore?

Then beg. Beg again. God, all of that stiffness from being on duty, baby, I'm gonna get you to beg until that all melts away. Until you fucking forget that you can give orders, because all you're gonna do now is *take* them. Just like you're taking this strap.

Beg, whore. Beg louder. Beg for me with tears in those pretty eyes...

God... fuck, baby... Then take it. Take my fucking cum.

[cumming improv]

...

...

Fuck, baby. That was so hot. You're my favourite little slut. You can take it so so good.

Wow, just look at you...

My cum all over your face, *and* dripping down that pussy.... Fuck.

God... if only your crew could see you now... [laughs] They'd have to come up with a new nickname for you.

How about... Captain Cumslut? [laughs] Yeah, pretty campy, I know. Is it *wrong* though? [laughs]

Aww, you're blushing again. It's so beautiful on you. Come here, princess. Come into my arms.

No, don't clean yourself up. This is your new natural state, baby. My pretty little cumslut, all mine.


End file.
